


SA Shipping Drabbles

by trunswicked



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Devin being gay with everyone, F/M, M/M, Redcloaks, Sharing a Bed, insert lenny face here, mentions of Meilin and her badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trunswicked/pseuds/trunswicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that I wrote per request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1 - Shane x Karmo

_**51\. “What the hell are you wearing?”** _

“What the hell are you wearing?” Karmo deadpanned.

When Shane first mentioned the Redcloaks, his new group of people wanting to redeem themselves, Karmo hadn’t thought much of the name. Obviously it drew inspiration from the Greencloaks. But what was Shane going to do, make them wear red cloaks every second of the day?

Well, the answer was yes, Shane WAS going to make them wear red cloaks every second of the day.

“We need to be recognized, don’t we?” Shane tugged at the red cloak behind him, then gave Karmo an amused smile.

Karmo inwardly laughed at Shane’s unoriginality. Even the white masks drew inspiration from somewhere. _Tahlia_ , he recalled, flashes of a crocodile appearing in his mind for a moment. “I suppose. You’ll do anything to avoid wearing green, won’t you?”

“That’s cold,” Shane glared at him in a pouty way. But he got over the remark quickly and turned around, picking up another red cloak from a pile of them. He stepped closer and handed it to Karmo. “Why don’t you try it on?”

“And look as stupid as you?” Karmo said just to see his reaction. Shane pouted again, and Karmo laughed. “I’m just kidding. I’m putting it on.” And he did, pulling the front of the cloak so that it would rest on his chest, and smoothing the back. Then he looked up at Shane again and struck a half-hearted pose. “What do you think? Do I look like a hero?”

Shane didn’t say anything at first. Karmo saw the edges of his mouth turning upwards, but he quickly tried to hide it. “You look perfect.” He said, almost so quietly that Karmo couldn’t hear it. But he did. He blinked at the other boy, surprised at the honest compliment. He inwardly thanked the Great Beasts that he was Niloan and had dark skin, or else Shane would see that he was as red as his cloak. 

Then Shane smiled crookedly and quickly added, “We can definitely save Erdas in these. Come on,” He gently pat Karmo on the shoulder as he walked away. Karmo watched him go for a second, suddenly realizing that there wasn’t any other person that he’d want to fight with ( _for_ ), and ran to catch up with him.


	2. Prompt #2 - Rollan x Conor

**_62\. “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”_ **

“Damn.” Conor said to himself as he took in the disaster that was his bed. 

Everything was ripped to shreds, even the homemade Euran blanket that his mother had given him as a gift. Long story short, Uraza and Briggan had been playing, and “accidentally” mauled his bed. Pillows and everything. Speaking of the pillows, fluff from the inside of them was flung everywhere in his room. 

Conor turned around at the sound of a whine. Briggan sat on his haunches, ears lowered in shame, and blue eyes not meeting his summoner’s. Conor sighed, defeated. This was what he got for summoning the wolf Great Beast.

But he couldn’t stay mad at his spirit animal, so he pat Briggan on the head. “I forgive you this time. Just don’t play in my room again, okay, Briggan?” Briggan perked up, relieved that he was forgiven, and proceeded to cover Conor’s hand in licks. The boy laughed lightly and pulled his hand away. He could just make a makeshift bed. Surely Greenhaven had extra pillows, or at least, he could borrow some from Rollan, Meilin, or Abeke. Worst case scenario, he could just sleep on the floor.

***

“Hey Rollan, could I borrow some pillows?” Conor asked as he peeked into Rollan’s room, which was basically identical to his. The sun had just gone down, and Conor was ready for bed. Rollan was sitting on the floor cross-legged, sorting something out. He turned around when he heard Conor, and grinned. “Hey man! Uh, pillows? What for?”

“My bed is destroyed.” Conor said. When Rollan raised an eyebrow, he added, “Briggan and Uraza.” and Rollan nodded. “So, you don’t have a place to sleep?”

“I mean, I was planning on making a makeshift bed, or just sleeping on the floor-” Conor started, but Rollan blurted out, “Why don’t you just sleep in my room?”

Conor was momentarily startled. Sleep in Rollan’s room? Sure, he wouldn’t mind it.. But Rollan liked to be alone. And that meant they were going to share a bed. “Your room? Are you really okay with that?”

“Totally. Haven’t you heard of a sleepover?” Rollan joked. Conor squinted at him. He only made stupid jokes when he was nervous or hiding something. And besides, how would Rollan know what a sleepover was like? Conor absolutely didn’t mind sharing a room and bed with Rollan… in fact, he wanted to. It would be like sleeping with his brothers back home. Maybe Rollan wanted something like that, too?

“Well… alright. But if you’re uncomfortable, or if I snore, or if I roll and kick you, you can just tell me to le-” Rollan interrupted him again with an exasperated, “It’s fine, Conor! Just get in here.”

Conor closed his mouth and quickly climbed into the bed. Rollan moved over to give him room, and eventually the two boys lay back-to-back. Conor was comfortable, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. He told himself that it would be just like sleeping with his brothers, but this was… different. Rollan was his best friend. His jokester, secretly lonely, _partner_ best friend. He tried not to think about how Rollan would look when he was sound asleep. He tried not to imagine falling asleep like this every night. He tried not to admit his attraction to his _best friend._

Because it wouldn’t happen. Rollan was straight. Conor couldn’t exactly say the same for himself. He had a fleeting crush on Abeke, sure, but he just didn’t communicate with her as well as he did with Rollan.

Conor mentally hit himself. _Stop it, stop it! Don’t ruin this!_


	3. Prompt #3 - Conor x Abeke

**_65\. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”_ **

Pain shot through Conor’s arm, and he yelped, immediately bringing up a hand to cover the painful spot. The dagger that he was holding fell and clanged on the stone floor. “Ouch!” He exclaimed.

Beside him, Abeke gasped and paled. “Oh my gods, Conor, i’m so sorry.” She wielded a broadsword, and she let it fall to the ground also as she rushed over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, i’m fine.” Conor reassured her, regaining his balance. When Abeke tried to pry his hand away from his arm, he pulled away. “I’m really fine, Abeke. Just a small cut,” He added gently. Abeke still looked guilty, her hands still holding his arm.

They had been sparring with weapons that they would not usually use. Conor opted for a dagger, like Rollan used, and Abeke chose a sword, like Meilin. It was messy, but it was experimental. Abeke had accidentally sliced Conor’s arm while they fought.

“At least let me get you bandaged up.” Abeke said. She proceeded to do so without waiting for an answer, taking a cloth from one of the shelves in the room and wrapping it around his cut. Conor had sat down to take a break, and Abeke worked on his arm next to him.

“You don’t have to worry, you know,” Conor watched her. She didn’t look at him, just at his arm. He wished that she would look up.

“Of course I do. You’re one of my best friends, Conor,” Abeke sighed. “And stop moving,”

Conor obeyed. He suddenly realized the situation they were in as they sat together in comfortable silence. He was alone. With Abeke. That shouldn’t have made him happy, but it did. He continued to watch her; he noticed how sunlight filtered through a window and made her brown eyes more of an amber color. He noticed how she was careful with her hands as she wrapped the cloth around his arm. She was so _adorable_. If he told her that, though, she wouldn’t believe it.

If he told himself that he didn’t love Abeke, he’d be lying. But for right now, he was perfectly fine with their friendship. Maybe someday…

Abeke finally, finally looked up and met his eyes. “All done,” she said, then paused. “Conor?” she questioned, looking slightly flushed.

“Thank you,” Conor smiled genuinely at her. ‘ _I wish you could see yourself the way I see you’_ He wanted to say, but he had already stood up and told her to come at him again.


	4. Prompt #4 - Rollan x Devin

**_32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”_ **

The times were uncountable where Rollan wished he could fly.

He’d watch Essix circle in the sky, and wished he could join her. He could see through the falcon’s eyes sometimes, yes, but he wondered what it would be like to have that view all the time. It must be amazing. 

As if his spirit animal could sense his thoughts, Essix flew lower to Rollan and eventually landed on the wall next to him. Rollan lifted his head and reached to stroke the bird’s head and back. A feeling of comfort came over him as he touched the soft feathers. Essix’s eyes closed, and Rollan knew she secretly enjoyed the attention. After a while, he stopped petting her and leaned over the wall again, taking in the scenery of Greenhaven.

That’s when something jumped up on the wall and came nose-to-nose to him. After a moment of shock, Rollan recognized Kunaya, Abeke’s “pet” cat. Kunaya mewed before jumping over his head, landing gracefully on the ground. Essix opened her eyes and slightly opened her wings, warning the cat to stay away from her. But it only drew attention to herself. Kunaya leaped at the falcon, meowing loudly.

“Hey!” Rollan yelped. He tried to grab Kunaya, but to no avail. Essix squawked in anger, snapping her beak at the cat. 

Then someone else started yelling. “Kunaya!” 

Rollan looked up to see Devin Trunswick, Conor’s former master. The Euran boy came running, looking annoyed, as usual. Kunaya stopped trying to attack Essix and turned to look at Devin, hissing.

“Come on, Yaya,” Devin sounded exhausted. Rollan almost laughed out loud. Was Devin chasing Kunaya all throughout Greenhaven, causing all sorts of trouble? At the back of his mind, Rollan noted that the other boy called Kunaya “Yaya”, and decided to tease him about it later. It was somehow… cute?

Devin dived to grab Kunaya, but the cat leaped away, ran, and disappeared. Devin let out a miserable groan from the ground. That’s when Rollan couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Devin growled. Rollan was still laughing when he walked over and held out a hand to him. The other boy took it, standing up and dusting himself off. Rollan finally stopped laughing and smiled at him. “Have you given up?”

“No,” Devin replied breezily. Rollan raised an eyebrow; Devin really was too proud.

“ _Yaya_ will get away if you don’t chase her,” Rollan smiled. Devin’s face turned red, then he groaned. “Great, now you’re going to tease me about that,” 

“You’d do the same to me,” Rollan replied. Surprisingly, the two boys had discovered earlier that their senses of humor were almost exactly the same. It was part of the reason they got along so well. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Devin sniffed. “I’ll see you later, Rollan,” he said, and then ran off to find where Yaya went. Rollan watched him go, smirking to himself. He exchanged a look with Essix, and the bird seemed to roll her eyes.


	5. #5 - Devin x Karmo (plus Shane)

**_5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”_ **

Devin loathed Shane.

Mostly because Shane was everything Devin was not. He was a prince. He lead an entire army. He was regal and handsome, while being kind at the same time. Devin wanted, _just one time_ , to see Shane fail with his own eyes. It made a friendly competition in his own mind.

He was pretty sure that Shane was suspicious of him, too. But like always, he remained chivalrous. The two ex-Conquerors were opposites; but there was one thing- _person_ \- that they both had in common. Karmo.

Devin didn’t think it was fair. Dawson, his brother, and Karmo were the only two people he really trusted. Shane had plenty of friends among the Redcloaks. Or at least, Devin thought he did. It made frustration boil inside of him. Karmo was _his_ best friend, not Shane’s. He just needed a way to assert his dominance.

He was thinking about a way to do this one day, when he and Karmo sat on a fallen tree and worked on their weapons. Devin was lost in thought, but he suddenly realized that Karmo had been saying his name.

“Hellooo?” Karmo waved a dark hand in front of his friend’s face. Devin snapped up. “Oh, what?”

“You’ve been really out of it lately,” Karmo observed. “Uh… you were sharpening your dagger a little too excessively.”

Devin looked down at the dagger in his hand. The edge glinted in the sun. “Hmm. Woops.”

“’Woops?’” Karmo deadpanned. “We need to take this seriously, Devin. Shane says that the next Great Beast summoner will be-”

“Who cares what Shane says? Who says that I even trust him?” Devin flared up at the mention of their Redcloak leader, immediately regretting it. Karmo looked momentarily shocked. “He’s our leader, Devin,” he said gently, but then added more sternly: “What else do we have to do?”

Of course Karmo would try to calm him down, because he knew about Devin’s angry outbursts. Of course he would be gentle and patient. Of course, Devin never did anything like that for him. _Of course Karmo would prefer Shane over him._

“I’m sorry, Karmo,” Devin said miserably. “You’re right. You always are. I was just… I don’t like Shane. I felt threatened,”

“Threaten-?” Karmo realized what he was saying. “Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_?” His stern look was changing to amusement. 

Devin felt his face go red. “No! I mean- mayb- Whatever!” He wished he was wearing his cat mask right now. Karmo was going to tease him about this for the rest of his life. 

“Oh my gods, you’re so petty.” Karmo laughed out loud. He scooted closer to Devin, putting a hand on his arm. “Devin, you don’t have to compete with Shane. I like both of you, and you’re my best friend.”

Devin almost couldn’t focus with Karmo’s hand on his arm. “But i’m so terrible compared to Shane, I-”

“Shut up,” Karmo said. “You are not. I could never think that about you. And… Shane’s done some stupid things too, by the way.”

Devin was finally starting to believe him, and once again, Karmo had shown why Devin loved him as more than a friend. “I- Thank you, Karmo,” he said after a moment. 

“Anytime,” Karmo said breezily. “…Hmm, Shane will be looking for us, you know,” He stood up. “Come on,” In one hand, he grabbed his dagger, and the other hand he held out to his friend.

Devin took it, and he couldn’t help intertwining their fingers slightly. Karmo didn’t move to let go, so he thought it was alright. 


End file.
